Shadow of the Gray Wolf
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Post DOC. Sirius Crescent is a freelance agent in the WRO, and Reno's partner in the agency. Now, old threats and new are returning, and Sirius' dark and mysterious past, with hidden connections to all, must be revealed to save the world. Coop story.
1. Just Your Normal Mission With Explosives

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shadow of the Gray Wolf**

**By BlackChaos105 & Imaginary Chibi Monkey**

A/N: Wazzup Square-Enix fans? This is a co-op story, and our first at that, so be gentle, or I might have trouble holding back my Chibi cohort. NO! BAD CHIBI MONKEY! STAY AWAY FROM THAT BAZOOKA!! (Slap with spatula) Anyway. BlackChaos105 here, and I'll be your main author of conversation, as Imaginary Chibi Monkey, who at the moment is hogtied in a closet, usually works behind the scenes and creates O.C's. I usually am the main publisher of work, but we decided that we should do this together. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. This particular story takes place one year after "Dirge of Cerberus" ends. It contains O.C's, humor, slight random character bashing, and pairings: CloudxTifa, Slight CidxShera, VincentxShelke, and YuffiexO.C. Enjoy! CRAP!!!! JUST START READING NOW!!! CHIBI'S AT IT AGAIN!!!!

Disclaimer: Neither Chibi nor I own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters.

Chibi: They don't know that!!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Just Your Normal Mission with Explosives**

Dark, it was dark, to say the least. Why was it always dark, dank, and seeming like something wanted to crawl up your skin and eat you? No one knew, and no one cared, since no matter what, the job needed to get done. That's all that mattered.

"Reno! You got those explosives ready?"

"Hah! See for yourself, Partner!"

The strange black haired man walked over with some files in his hands. He inspected the ex-Turk's work: dynamite on every doorway, every floor, every wall, the place could ignite any second. The man just sighed and shook his head. "You did leave us a route to escape, didn't you? Or am I going to have to shield your ass against the burns again, not that it hurts me."

Reno just sighed. "Not all of us are Sephiroth-rank superhumans like you, you know."

The strange man laughed. "Whatever. You know, before we blow this place to Hell in a hand basket, shouldn't we see if Blondie needs help?"

"Yeah, we should. Let's go!" Reno grabbed some more files as they left the room in shambles, layered in explosives.

On the other side of the underground base, a certain ex-SOLDIER and ex-Turk were having problems of their own.

"Gaah! Vincent! We can't hold out much longer like this!"

"We don't exactly have much of a choice, Cloud. Either we complete the assignment, or we fail here."

"Well I don't intend to die here!"

"Humph, I'd say this has to be the most pathetic display I've ever seen, Blondie."

Cloud turned to face the strange man, who placed all the documents in a WRO briefcase, and Reno did the same.

"Took you two long enough! We requested backup half and hour ago!"

"Sorry! We were busy beating Deepground soldiers, while Dead-Red here got documents, and prepared this little playhouse to go boom!"

"(Sigh) Could you have waited to do that until after everyone was gone?"

"Mmmmmm...Nope."

"(Sigh) That's just like you. Anyway, let's finish this, grab some documents and get out of this hellhole!"

"Right!" Reno launched himself at the soldiers, taking out his standard edition Turks' energy rod. One by one, he took the soldiers down to the ground, leaving them with the painful burn of electricity upon their bodies.

The strange man that was Reno's partner just smirked, as his body began to pulsate of energy. "I don't have time for playing." He said with a dark and sinister tone. He lunged into a soldier, no weapon in his hands. He passed clear through the soldier, and didn't even look as he crumpled to the ground from the sheer force of the assault.

"Well, now that the tides have turned, I believe it is time for us to BAIL OUT!!"

"Agreed." Reno took out a communicator and began fiddling with it. "Hey, Rude, you there, buddy? We're done here, the explosives are set, how about your end?" The communicator activated and Rude's stern, smooth voice came back through.

"Affirmative. The chopper's up, and we're out."

"This is Elena, the Special Ops Unit is off the ground."

"Tseng here, we're ready to roll."

"Got it. Well boys, looks like we're the last one's out."

"Than let's get outta here Reno!"

They all ran off toward the nearest exit, and from there a chopper landed to pick them up, "WRO" was painted on its side. Reno and his partner got in first, carrying their precious cargo briefcases. As Reno went toward the cockpit, he was stopped. "No, you're not piloting again, I'd prefer to stay in the chopper this time, thank you."

"I don't think you've got a choice here, partner."

"(Grumble) Fine. Get us out of here." The chopper took off, with Reno as pilot. As soon as they were away from the base, Reno hit a button on his jacket, and the underground base went ablaze. Reno just laughed.

"Just another day in the WRO!"

A/N: Whew! This is gonna be harder than I thought! Okay, please review, and remember, I may have trouble with Chibi if you flame, so don't...CHIBI!! YOU PUT DOWN THAT WARHEAD!! (Slap with spatula, again) Anyway, please review, it makes me happy, and it keeps Chibi from trying to kill us! Later!


	2. Debrief

A/N: YO! BlackChaos here! I managed to get Chibi out for now by sending him shopping. Honestly, give him money and a game store, and you'll never see him again, but is that totally a good thing in the long run...? Anyway, here's chapter 2...CHIBI!! STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT BLOWTORCH!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Debrief**

"We came, we saw, WE BURNED!!! One former Deepground base, served up burned!"

"(Sigh) Reno, is it just me, or do you enjoy this job a bit too much?"

"It's just you."

Reno laughed as he sat down, throwing the briefcase on the table and loosening his already undone collar. Tseng sat down and placed his briefcase next to him, and basically everyone else did the same. It was at this point that this meeting truly began. Reeve Tuesti walked into the briefing room, hands behind his back, and sat at the head of the table.

"Now then, is everyone accounted for?"

"The Chairman's missing."

"Really? I'm sorry I'm late. This building is just too big." Rufus Shinra walked in the door and sat down in the seat next to Reeve's.

"Good. Now then, all the operatives are present?"

"Yes. The head officer of every force in our last mission is present and accounted for."

"Excellent. Time for the debriefing. Everyone, please present the obtained information." At this, everyone then placed the briefcases on the table and opened them. Inside were vast documents. Reno's partner, however, just sighed and put his feet on the table. Reno laughed.

"You know, Sirius, I'm the least official member of the Turks, and I don't do that!"

His partner sighed. "Right. But what can you do about it?" Reeve just glared at the man. "Agent Sirius Crescent, I tolerate your unorthodox methods of work, but please, show some proper respect."

Sirius just sighed. "Fine." He immediately removed his feet from the table.

"Good. Now then, report:"

Elena stood up first. "The Special Operations Unit completed their task as requested, Chairman Rufus. We entered the headquarters, and immediately faced a swarm of soldiers. We managed to get some to join the WRO forces, and those men are being debriefed and trained in protocol as we speak. We then intercepted the requested documents, and from there left the premises so the remaining forces could complete their assignments."

"Very good. Take your seat." Elena sat down and Tseng immediately stood.

"The Elite Operation Task Force succeeded as well. We entered the area in question, and were immediately caught in an ambush. From there, we defeated the enemy, gained new WRO operatives, and went on to search for the documents. After receiving the documents, we left the location and headed for the helicopter."

"Excellent, you may be seated." Tseng took his seat, and Rude rose up.

"The heavy assault force completed their instructions to the letter. We entered the headquarters and immediately began the assault. Within minutes, we were attacked by a group of three enemy commanders. They were defeated, and immediately defected after a display of mercy. We then proceeded to obtain said documents, and from there retreated from the headquarters."

"Excellent, take your seat." Rude seated himself, and Cloud, Vincent, Reno and Sirius stood.

"As for the main force, they separated from us soon after we entered the area. However, it is clear that they succeeded in their mission. I leave the rest of my explanation to my partner."

"Good, you may be seated." Reno took his seat, and Sirius remained up.

"As for the freelance operatives such as myself, the mission was a clear success. We obtained defectors, and obtained the documents. Before we left, we made sure that all other operatives had left the premises."

"Is that correct, Cloud?"

"Yes, Reeve."

"Good. You may all be seated."

They all took their seats and began to spread the documents around the table. Sirius just murmured something.

"Sirius, you know I hate it when you murmur. What did you say?"

Sirius just glared at his boss. "I said it was a waste of time to gain defectors, they can't be trusted."

Elena stood up, angry. "They're just as trustworthy as you, if not more-so! Think before you speak, even you would know that. It's basic Turk training, you ARE an ex-Turk after all."

Sirius just grunted at her. "Whatever. People aren't always as trustworthy as they appear. Even people who swear to give their lives for others, I should know, and so should you, Rufus."

Rufus just sighed and put his hand to his face. "Sirius, if this is about Cringe..."

"Of course it's about Cringe! My partner betrayed me to try and kill you!"

"He was a hitman."

"Huh?"

"We uncovered some documents and hidden reports. Cringe never swore a true allegiance to the Turks. He was specifically hired to infiltrate our security, and kill me."

"...He used me."

"Yes. To him, you were just a tool to get to me."

"I see. I was just a tool. Doesn't surprise me." Sirius immediately got up and stormed out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"The Questacotl."

"Your ship? Why?!"

"I'm going with my men, we ARE a mercenary group after all. Time to go find a job to do."

"You're doing your current job now!"

"You know that I barely take anything for this."

"Crescent, sit down."

"Blow it out your ass."

"NOW." Sirius sighed and continued to walk away.

"I think you will want this." Sirius turned around and looked at the file in Reeve's hand.

"Is that...?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me."

"Stay and I will."

"Give. Me. That. Now."

"Sit. Down." Sirius groaned and sat down, and so the meeting continued.

"Anyway, these documents will need to be processed and the defectors will need to be trained on WRO procedure and etiquette. Do any of you have any ideas whatsoever about what these documents contain?"

"Some have information of Weiss' plans, some on Hojo's experiments and sadistic plans, Omega reports, and most interestingly, all three G reports, and some that weren't even supposed to exist, seven more to be exact, and we have yet to read them."

"Very interesting. Let me start going through those as soon as possible, Rufus, care to help me?"

"I suppose I should try and find out what else Scarlet, Heidegger, and Hojo didn't tell me. Very well."

Reeve stood up, sorting files and putting certain ones in his briefcase. "Very well, this debriefing is over." As everyone got up and left, Reeve stopped Sirius before he could leave.

"Sirius."

"What?" Reeve gave him the document he was holding beforehand.

"Here." He then proceeded to give him several more.

"You'd be surprised exactly WHAT we didn't know. Take them." Sirius just smiled and took the documents.

"You do realize we aren't even just because of this, right, Reeve?"

"Yeah, but it feels good to help a friend."

"Touché. Later, Reeve." And Sirius walked off toward the hangar, not looking back.

"(Sigh) Looking through these files is going to probably horrify me more than enlighten me."

"Agreed." Rufus walked out from behind the corner and shook his head.

"You know, eavesdropping is highly dishonorable and rude."

"Sirius has taken care of me since I was on the other side of Gaia, he's my best friend and I want to make sure he's enlightened with everything about Cringe and what Shinra decided to report about his past."

"I see. So he watches out for you, you watch out for him."

"No, I just make sure he's kept in the loop, he hates being kept out of the loop."

"Got it. Shall we take a look at these files?"

"Let's."

* * *

A/N: Chibi's asleep for the moment, so I'm taking over for him. Please, readers out there, if you don't hate this story, please review and say something about this story, PLEASE! Sorry, I know the story's only been up for a day, but I just get nervous when people don't review, makes me think people hate my work. Please review, I don't write well when I'm nervous. Once again, sorry, and I'll update again soon. BlackChaos, out. 


End file.
